Michael Myers comes to Forks
by AngelDust246
Summary: What happens when The serial Killer Michael Myers quest to find and kill his sister leads him to Forks, Washington. Who will he kill in order to find his sister.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

This wasn't how tonight was suppose to be. Tonight was just suppose to be a fun night after all I was planning on going over to Angela's with a few others since Edward and his family decided to go hunting tonight. But here I am sitting in the closest shacking from fear hoping and praying that he doesn't find me.

Then all of a sudden the closest door opened and he came in watching me through that horrible mask. He lifted his knife to attack me, but I threw a box at him and hurried out of the closest. "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE" I yelled hoping that someone next door would hear me. I kept my arms close my chest so that my injuries won't bleed any further than they have already. My legs were so weak because of the stabbing that he did. Why hasn't Edward come yet surely Alice must of saw something. I was so close to the door when I felt a big stab to my back. I immediately fell to the floor and then he rolled me on to my back so I could see his face. What in the world was he what kind of being is this masked man. He then stabbed me a couple of more times. "AGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed in pain and then I started drifting off into darkness.

Author's Note

Well there's the Prologue to my new Twilight/Halloween crossover. To let you all know that Bella is not Michael's sister. Don't worry Michael's sister will be revealed in time. I will give you a hint that his sister is no student at Forks High, but his sister defintley is in Forks. Please Review and tell me if I should continue writing this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in the arms of my personal angel like I do every morning. "Good morning love how was your sleep" he asked me very sweetly as he helped me out of bed. I shrugged and said "It was ok, but I rather be awake so I could see you." He just chuckled and picked me up and ran me downstairs.

Edward cooked me some Scrambled eggs and bacon with some Orange juice to go with it. "It's really good" I told him as I took a few bites. He smiled and said "I'm glad you liked it." After I was finished with breakfast Edward offered to do the dishes while I got ready for school. I was about to protest, but Edward just cut me off with his lips and told me to go get a shower.

When I got back downstairs I saw Edward concentrating on something very important. He saw me crossing over into the kitchen so he ran to me and picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. "Edward what's wrong" I asked him worriedly. He sighed and said "Apparently the whole family's planning a big hunting trip tonight and I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of it so you don't have to sleep alone tonight." I sighed ever since we came back from Italy Edward's been trying to stay with me as much as possible because of my nightmares. He only hunted on the days I went to work. I shook my head and said "Edward you should go hunting tonight with your family you haven't hunted in such a long time." He just shook his head and said "No I can wait until tomorrow when your at work." I sighed and said "Edward please go tonight your eyes are pitch black and I can't stand to see you in pain I promise I'll be fine alone for just one night." "I don't want you home alone you know your father's covering the night shift this week" He responded right back to me. Then suddenly I had a great idea "Yea but I won't be alone Angela asked me the other night if I could stay at her house while her parents are away for the weekend." He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I knew that I had won the battle. He sighed and said "Fine I'll go, but you have to keep a cell phone near by and call me if anything goes wrong." I smiled and said "Of coarse I will."

Normal POV

He had just recently found out that his little sister is now hiding in Forks, Washington living under a different name. He was lucky there were a lot of forests in this town so no one could see him. He stopped and stood at a distance looking at the Welcome to Forks, Washington Sign. He knew he finally found the place where his sister is at. He would stop at nothing until he killed her and no one will get in his way.

Bella's POV

It was just about lunch time when Angela came up to me and said "So Bella are we on for tonight." I nodded and said "Yea my dad's working the night shift and Edward's going camping for the weekend with his family." "Good you mind if Jessica, Mike, and Eric stay too." I stared at her in confusion and asked "Why are they staying." She shrugged and said "Jessica's parents are also out of town and she doesn't want to stay by herself, and Mike and Eric didn't want to be left out." I shrugged and said "Oh ok then." Then the Bell rang letting us go out to lunch. When I left class I felt two cold strong arms around my waist. "Hello Love how was class" He whispered in my ear. I chuckled and said "It was ok how about yours." He groaned and said "Completely horrible without you there." I blushed really red and he just laughed as we walked to lunch.

When we got to lunch everyone was already at our table. "So Bella you exited about tonight" Mike asked excitedly. I nodded and said "Yea tonight will probably do everyone good" I said looking over at Edward playfully. "So what your staying over Mike" Edward asked a little hurt. Mike nodded and said "Yea and so is Jessica and Eric." I saw Edward getting mad and I had to do something quick. "Edward I'm going to go get my lunch" I said to him quickly. He got up with me and started towards the line. "Bella why didn't you tell me those boys were staying there" he asked accusingly. I sighed and said "I didn't know until last period when Angela told me." He growled silently and said "I don't like it one bite." I sighed and said "I know you don't but you can trust me and I promise nothing will happen." Before he could say anything else Alice came up and meet us in line. "Edward the sun's about to come out in about 15 minutes so we got to get going." I heard Edward groan and then he said "Fine I'll meet u in the front." After Alice left Edward said "Bella are you sure you'll be fine tonight." "Of coarse Edward I will be and I'll have a cell phone nearby." He gave me a quick kiss and said "I'll be home around twelve promise." With that he left and I was completely free tonight to hang with my friends

When I sat down Angela noticed Edward's absence and asked "Bella where's Edward wasn't he in line with you." I shrugged and said "He has an early dismissal he has an doctor's appointment in Seattle." "oh" is all she said and she let the matter dropped. For the rest of the lunch period Jessica went on and on about what we should do tonight. Mike and Eric keep suggesting 7 minutes in heaven which of coarse ended being smacked in the head by Jessica and Angela. When lunch was over we all got up and started heading towards our next class. On our way we heard Ms. Cope asking us to stop. "Is there anything we can do for you Ms. Cope" Jessica asked sweetly. Ms. Cope had a bright smile and said "As a matter of fact there is do you five think you can help me take some boxes to my car for me." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Sure we'll be more than happy to help" Angela said. "Thank you kids" she said gratefully.

Normal POV

He was walking in the woods just beyond the high school. He didn't know where on earth where to begin at. Then all of a sudden he heard voices nearby. He immediately grabbed his knife and started walking towards the voices. He stopped when he saw a parking lot nearby the school. He saw one girl with light brown curly hair, another girl with straight light brown hair but this time with blond streaks in them. He saw another girl with straight dark brown hair with probably brown eyes too. Then he saw Two boys coming out too. One was a blond one while the other was a black haired kid with oily skin. The last person to come out was an middle aged women with light blonde hair with some gray in it. Then he realized who is sister was out of those group of people. He then he finally set his goal for the night which is to kill his sister and those students who are associated with her.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. This story is going to have about 10 chapters or since it takes place all in one night. Alice won't be able to see Michael coming because he lost his humanity a long time ago and there's nothing left you can say that makes him human. I won't refer to Michael as his real name I'll refer to him as he in the Normal POV. Most of this story will be told in Bella's POV and some of Michael's other victims before they die. Then Laurie's POV will be last when she fights with Michael. Don't forget that Bella is not Michael's Sister and there was a clue in the story to who Laurie really is so guess and tell me who you think Laurie is. So please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

After school was over Angela gave me a ride home and told me she would be back about five. So I immediately went upstairs and started to pack for overnight. As I was packing I saw some kind of figure outside my window. I went closer to my window and saw some kind of freak wearing a mask watching me from across the street. What the hell is that creep doing. I heard a knock from the bedroom door. I turned around quickly and saw my dad entering my room. "Bella will you be fine tonight with me gone" he asked worriedly, I just nodded and said "Yea dad and besides I'm staying over at Angela's tonight no need to worry." I saw his face lit up when I mentioned Angela. "Well then you have a great time and tell her dad I said hi." "Ok dad see you tomorrow." After he left I immediately turned to my bedroom window and this time I saw nobody across the street. It must have been just my imagination, but it seemed so real. I just shook my head I can't believe I'm worrying over something so ridiculous.

As soon as I was all packed for tonight my cell phone started ringing. "Hello" I answered without bothering looking at the caller I.D. "Bella it's me just calling to see if your alright." I smiled as soon as I heard Edward's voice. "Yea Edward I'm fine I'm just getting ready now." I heard him chuckling and then he said "Ok Bella I'll call later to check up on you and If you'd like I can pick you up tomorrow." I continued to blush and said "Yea ok Edward well I got to go Angela's going to be here soon." "Ok Bella I'll talk to you later call me if you need anything" "Ok I will Edward Bye love you."

After I was finished talking to Edward Angela arrived out front honking her horn. "Hey Bella" she said once I entered the car. "Hey Angela" I replied as soon as I was strapped in. As she was pulling out of the driveway through the rear a view mirror I saw that man with the mask looking straight at both Angela and me. "Bella you ok" Angela asked. I immediately turned towards her and said "Oh it's nothing." As soon as we were on the road I looked back and saw that they're was no one there again. I just shook my head in confusion. It's probably because of those stupid horror movies I watched last night man Edward was right to much can make you paranoid.

When we got to Angela's house Mike, Jessica, and Eric were already at the house. "Hey Bella finally joined the party I see" Mike said excitedly. "Come on Bella everyone else is up in my room" Angela said taking my bag. "Hey Bella" Eric and Jessica said at the same time. "Hey guys" I replied as I took a seat on the floor next to Eric. Angela sat right next to me and said "Don't forget guys we can't be to loud we don't need the neighbors calling the cops." "Aww man then what are we suppose to do for fun" Eric complained. Everyone just laughed while I chuckled just a little. I couldn't help but remember that man with the mask just staring if though if he isn't alive. "Bella are you ok" I heard Mike asking me worriedly. I looked up and saw all of them giving me worried looks. "Bella you seem really quiet what's wrong" Jessica asked curiously. Before I could answer Angela interrupted by saying "Yea Bella on the way here you seemed bothered by something." I decided to tell them the truth after all It wasn't really nothing to worry about. I sighed and said "It's nothing really I'm guess I'm kind of paranoid because I watched a really scary movie last night and it's been getting to me." They all just laughed at me and suddenly I felt embarrassed. Angela put her hand on my shoulder and said "Oh come on Bella whatever you saw was just a movie and nothing else now come I know a way of taking your mind off of things PILLOW FIGHT." She then proceeded to hit me with a pillow which I took from her and hit her right back. Jessica got another one and started hitting both of us. Mike and Eric were cheering us on.

After our little pillow fight we went downstairs and sitting in the living room watching Television. "Man nothing is good on" Eric complained. Jessica nodded in agreement and said "Yea I know we should do something fun." "Like what" Angela asked curiously. Jessica thought about it for a moment and then said "We should tell each other our deepest darkest secrets." "WHAT" all four of us shouted at the same time. There is no way I'm doing this keeping the Cullen's secret is very important to me. "Jessica I don't think that's such a good idea." Angela said. Jessica groaned and said "Oh come one I mean weren't not telling any one else." "Ugh Jessica maybe there are some secrets no one really wants any one to know" I said trying to prove my point. She then had a grin on her face and said "Ok how about this one person will ask someone a question and they have to answer truthfully, but if it's a question that the person doesn't feel comfortable answering then the person who asked will have to think of another question." I could tell everyone in the room felt uncomfortable with it. "I guess that would be ok what about who guys" Mike asked. Eric shrugged and said " I'm up for whatever you guys are up for." "Yea I guess that would work" Angela admitted. I sighed and said "Sure let's play."

"Ok guys let's begin I'll go first" Jessica said excitedly. "Ok Angela what's the worst thing you have ever done that no one knows about not even your own parents." I saw Angela stiffen and for some strange reason Eric did to. This should be interesting. "Um well I-I" she started stumbling on her words. "Angela you don't have to answer you can have Jessica come up with a new question" I reminded her and Jessica nodded in agreement. Angela sighed and said "No I think I should I'm mean it's bound to get out sooner or later can I Eric." We all looked at Eric in shock he just nodded his head in embarrassment. Angela sighed and said "Well after Ben and I broke up Eric and I started hanging out a lot more. Then one night while we were at his house while his parents went to some party and we were in his room when we first kissed, but then it went farther then kissing before I knew it." My mouth of wide open to the shock of what Angela's just told me. Jessica and Mike both looked surprised as well. Angela and Eric had their heads down in shame. "Who are you and what have you done with Angela" Jessica asked as soon as she composed herself. "I can't believe this Eric and Angela what a shocker" Mike said still in shock. I just shook my head and said "It is quite a surprise that you two would actually do something like that with each other." Angela nodded and said "Yea I know, but please don't tell any we don't want people knowing were dating just yet." "Yea guys come on please" Eric pleaded. Jessica smiled and said "Oh don't worry we won't say a word." I could tell that in her voice she was lying. Jessica then turned to me and asked "So Bella have you and Edward had sex yet." I immediately turned red and stared down at the floor. "Um pick another question please" I asked her as nice as I could. Her eyes then widened and said "Oh my god you guys haven't had sex." I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes. "Jessica that's mean don't you think." I immediately got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked myself in not caring at all about what she said.

I sat in the bathroom for 10 minutes crying my eyes out. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Go away" I said as I continued to cry. "Bella it's me can I come in" I heard Angela saying through the door. I got up and opened the door to let her in. "Bella you ok" she asked as she sat next to me on the floor. I shrugged and said "Yea I guess." She sighed and said "Just ignore her Bella I know it's hard." I chuckled softly and said "Yea but by Monday it'll be all over school." "Yea probably and She'll probably tell the whole school about Eric and me having sex so you won't be alone." I smiled at her and turned my head back down. "Still think of what people are going to say" I said to her. She shrugged and said "Yea I know, but you won't be alone I'll be going through the same thing and hey Edward probably will feel better that everyone knows the truth instead of some lie." "Yea that's true" I smiled knowing that Edward will be much more satified if people knew the truth instead of some stupid lie. "Come on Bella let's go back downstairs" She said helping me up. "Ok" I replied feeling much better now.

Once we got back downstairs Jessica came up to me and said "Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go off like that." "It's ok Jessica" I said smiling. "Oh Shit" Angela said like she was in deep trouble. "What's wrong Angela" Mike asked while eating some of the food in front of him. "My dad's going to kill me I forgot to drop this mail off at the old Lechner's house" She said ashamed. "Isn't that old abandoned house that's a few blocks away" Jessica asked curiously. Angela nodded and said "Yea the house is going to be torn down next week and my dad wanted me to drop it off this mail for the construction workers." Jessica got up and said "Here Mike and I will take it over for you." "We will" Mike asked confused, but Jessica just punched his shoulder and said "Of coarse we will." Angela gave her a suspicious look and said "Are you sure it's after dark you know." Jessica shrugged and said "That's fine right Mike." Something by way she was looking at me made Mike realize what she really wanted. "Oh yea it's no problem at all Angela we would be more than glad to do." Angela gave them the letter and started laughing. "Ok then thanks" she said while to continue laughing. I started laughing along with everyone. Eric then got up and took out what appeared to be a condom. "Hey Mike Use a condom" he said throwing him the condom. We all just laughed except for Mike and Jessica who were both blushing. "Ok let's go Mike" Jessica said taking his hand. "You guys better be careful" Angela said warning them. Jessica shrugged and said "Don't worry we won't be gone too long we'll only be a half an hour."

After they left Angela turned to us and said "You guys think they'll be fine going alone to the house all alone." I shrugged and said "They'll be fine after all the house isn't too far away right." Eric nodded and said "Yea and besides would you want them doing it here with all of us listening." We all busted out into a laughing frenzy. "Ok ok good point" Angela said continuing laughing.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if it's going too fast but trust me the next couple will slow it down a little. Next Chapter's going to have Dr. Loomis and Laurie Strode will be revealed to those who haven't guessed who she Is already. Guys the more you review the better the chance I have at updating it earlier. Reviews give me inspiration so I hope I get more reviews in this chapter than I did in my last. So please review and continue reading my story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Loomis's POV

I was sound asleep when I heard my phone going off. Who the hell would be calling me in the middle of the night. "Hello" I answered tiredly. "Dr. Loomis this is Detective John from Washington state." " Yes is there anything I can do for you" I asked him. "Dr. Loomis we request that you come down to Seattle as soon as you can." "Why" I asked very concerning. "We have information that Michael Myers is indeed still alive." I quickly sat up in shock. There's no way he could still be alive I burned him to the ground how the hell is he still alive. "Dr. Loomis are you still there." "Yea I'll be there in about 20 minutes" I said in a hurry. I got up and quickly got change and started my car right away.

When I got into Seattle I quickly went to the Police Station. When I got out of my car a man quickly came up to me and asked "Are you Samuel Loomis." I nodded and said "Yes and you must be Detective John." He nodded and said "Yes, but enough with the talk please follow me to my office. I quickly followed him decided to question him in the office instead of out here with everyone hearing. When we got into his office I immediately started the questing. "Detective John how the hell are you so sure that Michael Myers is still Alive I burned him to death back in Haddonfield." He put his hand up to silence me and said "Dr. Loomis I understand what your saying, but an eye witness from Oregon said that she saw a man wearing a mask coming out of a house with a bloody knife." "So it could've been anyone in a mask" I said right back to him. Then suddenly he went bright ride and said "Well look at this and tell me this isn't Michael Myers ." He then slammed a picture on the desk and I took it and my eyes widened in shock. The picture was very blurry, but I could definitely make out the face that is hidden by that mask. "DAMN IT" I screamed not caring who heard me. "Dr. Loomis what do you suggest we do" Detective John asked me. I sighed and said "Do you have any idea where he might be going to." He shook his head and said "No I don't but I do know that he's somewhere in the state." I turned towards him angrily and said "That isn't going to help at all." "Dr. Loomis what exactly is it that he is after." Right there and then it hit me his sister. "His sister" I whispered in shock. "Who" Detective John asked confused. "Laurie Strode that's who he is after she's his little sister and he's been hunting her down for years." "Dr. Loomis not to be rude, but she's been dead for years she got into a horrible car wreck and died." I took a deep breathe and said "Detective John just hear me out what if she isn't dead what if she faked her death I mean after Michael nearly killed her back in 78 wouldn't you want people to think your dead to in order to protect yourself from him." He looked down at the floor and said "You do got a point there, but what do we do now." I sighed and said "If Michael came this far all the way from Haddonfield then Laurie must be somewhere close by." I took in a deep breathe and said "Detective John do you know anyone anyone at all that could help us locate where she is I don't care who it is you just got to get in touch with them immediately. Detective John sighed and said "I do know one person who does help people get a new name and all that, but it could take some time." "There's no time people's lives are at stake hurry up **NOW**." The Detective just nodded and hurried out of the room. Damn it why did he have to come back now. This time I will make sure he goes to hell even if I have to join him there myself.

Jessica's POV

"Come on Mike let's hurry" I said excitedly. I have been wanting to have Sex with Mike again for a while now, but we could never get any alone time with each other. Even though my parents are out of town they didn't trust me being home alone they wanted me to go to Seattle to be with my grandmother. Thankfully Angela invited me over for the weekend. I'm also thankful for her forgetting about that stupid letter and now Mike and I finally get to have Sex without having to worry about anyone barging in. "Jessica is this the place" I heard him ask when I stopped. "Yea it is let's go in" I said happily. I don't see why they're tearing down this house it wasn't so bad yea some of the wood on the outside could be fixed up a little. When we got to the front porch I was surprised how easily Mike was able to open the door. "Wow I thought that would be a lot harder considering no one has lived in it for a while" Mike said shockingly. I nodded and said " Yea me too."

The inside of the house was surprisingly clean there was old furniture still here. Almost forgetting about the letter Angela wanted to drop off I took it out and threw it on the floor. "Come one Mike let's go upstairs" I said excitedly. He started smiling and said "There better be a bed upstairs." I just laughed at his statement and took his arm and started up the stairs. It didn't take us long to find a room with a bed in it. The room was a good medium sized room which probably no one's been In for years. "Jessica are you sure about this I mean we don't know what's been on this bed" Mike asked reluctantly. I turned to him and said "Mike don't worry so much and besides we won't take long I promise I mean we'll finish up our business here and be back at Angela's by ten." "Oh alright" he said smiling then grabbing me and pulling me into a really deep kiss. He then threw me onto the bed while continuing to kiss me. Before I knew it Mike was taking my shirt off and my bra. "Oh **Mike**" I said in pleasure as he started sucking on my nipples. Then I took his shirt off and then went down to unbutton his pants which he thankfully helped me with. Then I went down and sucked on his penis which he moaned at. Then he finally put himself inside and continued to go up and down. "**OH MY GOD" **I yelled in such great pleasure. "Oh mike continue go one mike" I begged him to continue. "Oh I think I'm about to cum" he said in pleasure. "AGGGGGG" We both screamed in pleasure and fell back to the bed lying next to each other.

After lying there for what seemed like hours Mike sat up on the bed and said "Come on Jessica we should get dressed and head back to Angela's." I groaned and said "Alright if we must." Just then I heard a loud squeaking noise coming down stairs. "Mike did you hear that" I asked worriedly. He just shook his head and said "It was probably just the wind." Then the noise came back and It sounded like footsteps walking around. I looked at Mike scared and said "Seriously Mike I think someone's downstairs." Mike looked scared and said "Ok I'll go down there and check it out you just stay right here."

Mike's POV

I quickly got changed and then turned to Jessica and said "I'll be right back stay here." She just nodded and then I started heading downstairs. When I got downstairs I noticed that the door was open. What the hell I closed that door and locked it so know one could get in. "IS ANYONE HERE" I screamed through the house. I went into the kitchen and still found no one here. Maybe it was just our imagination. When I turned around to head back upstairs to get Jessica I saw a door which probably led to the basement was wide open. I was about to shut it when I felt someone push me down the stairs. "AWWWWWWWWW" I screamed out in pain. I l looked at the top of the stairs and saw a man with a mask on holding a huge butcher knife. He started walking down the stairs and I hurried up and got up the best I could trying to find a place to hide. As he walked slowly down the stairs I hide I one of the cabinets so he couldn't find. I was trying so hard not to cry, but it's so difficult not to.

Normal POV

When he made it to the bottom of the basement he started kicking all around in search of his prey. Then he heard a whimpering noise not too far away. He looked out one of the basement windows and saw the moonlight pointing over a huge kitchen like cabinets. He heard the whimpering again and he knew then where his prey. He then opened one of the cabinets and found nothing. The next cabinet he checked was also empty. There was only one cabinet left and he knew his prey was hiding in there. When he opened it his prey screamed. He took him out by his legs and threw him against the wall. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS LEAVE ME ALONE" He screamed while crying. Then he took his knife and stabbed him in the stomach 4 times. His prey was still barely breathing after the stabbing. Then he took his prey and put him through an old coat hanger. While his face didn't show it he was happy with his first kill of the night. There was still one more left here to take care of.

Jessica's POV

What in the hell is taking Mike so long he should've been back by now. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Mike it's that you" I asked in a sexy voice knowing he could hear me. For some strange reason he didn't answer me instead it was his footsteps I heard. I got out of the bed not caring at the moment that I wasn't dressed. When I walked out of the door I didn't see Mike any where, but I just kept hearing the footsteps. "Mike stop screwing around your really freaking me out" I said now irritated with him. I heard the footsteps coming closer from behind. When I turned around I immediately felt a pain so unreal in my stomach. I looked down and saw a knife sticking through me. I looked up and saw a man with a mask on just staring blankly at me. Once he removed the knife out me I used all my strength and kicked him as hard as I could. I ran as fast as I could, but not as fast as I usually could go because of that stabbing. When I was going down the stairs one of the stairs broke and my leg got caught. "AWWWW SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed crying trying to get my leg out. I turned around and saw him walking faster towards me. "COME ON" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I felt his arms around my neck lifting up. "LET ME GO" I screamed. He took me back to the bedroom and this time his hold on my neck was even tighter I could barely breathe. Then I felt the knife go right through my throat then the darkness came.

Dr. Loomis POV

"DR. LOOMIS" I heard Detective John yell for me. "What is detective did you have any news" I asked him with hope. He nodded and said "Yea Ms. Strode is definitely living under a different name and she doesn't live too far away from Seattle." "Well come on John give me the name she's living under and the place she's staying at" I asked hurriedly. "Ok She know goes by the name of Susan Cope and she's currently living in Forks which like an hour an a half away from here. Damn it I don't have much time left. "John I have to hurry to Forks now." I hurried up and grabbed my coat and started my car. I just hope I won't be too late.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. I hope I did a good job on this chapter because it was a little hard to write this one, but I think I did a good job. So tell me what you guys think of Michael's and Jessica's death I worked hard making their deaths as gruesome as possible. Guys don't forget to review and to keep on reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Loomis's POV

I Drove as fast as I could to get to Forks. Even with me going past the speed limit I knew It would be a while before I got to Forks. Damn it why now just when I thought everything was going to be alright this happens. I only pray that I get there before Michael does.

Edward's POV

I didn't want to leave Bella all alone, but since she'll be over at Angela's I guess I could leave just for a while to hunt. I really wasn't all too convinced, but the burning in my throat is getting much stronger and I just couldn't be near Bella because I couldn't risk hurting her. Still I have this uneasy that something horrible is going to happen. "AWW come on Edward take it easy already" I heard Jasper groaning. I silently chuckled and said "Sorry Jasper." Emmett came up and punched me in the arm and said "Come on Edward Bella's going to be fine one night without you now come one and let's get going." With that we three boys went to meet up with the rest of the family.

As were hunting Alice gasped and started having a vision. I was going to give her some privacy, but once I saw my Bella I knew I couldn't ignore it. The vision wasn't much I just saw my Bella expressing concern over Jessica and Mike and then Angela telling her not to worry. Then the vision completely went black from then on. Before I knew it both Emmett and Jasper had me restrained. "LET ME GO" I yelled through my teeth. "Edward son calm down" Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I got very calm no thanks to Jasper. "I have to go Bella could be in serious trouble." "Edward the vision could mean anything she probably invited her werewolf friend to the party." I started laughing like a maniac and said "Oh perfect just perfect." Esme came up to me and said "Edward if you show up at Angela's house at this time of night they might get a little suspicious." Esme was right I couldn't just barge into Angela's house at this time and the only thing I could do was wait. I groaned and said "Alice please tell me when you get a vision of Bella again." Alice nodded and said "I will and Edward she's probably alright I mean do you actually think the Mutt would harm her." I sighed knowing she was right Jacob would never harm her, but that doesn't mean I still don't have my doubts, but I think she'll be alright.

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the living room couch with Angela and Eric watching some old movies on the televison. I was really starting to get worried about Mike and Jessica they've been gone for almost an hour. "Hey do you guys think Mike and Jessica are alright" I asked them worriedly. They both just started laughing uncontroablly. "Don't worry about them Bella they'll probably still doing it" Eric said between laughs. "Yea Bella they'll defintliey be a while so don't worry" Angela said reassuring me. " Yea your probably right" I said with a smile on my face.

It was about 10:30 and Mike and Jessica still haven't come back yet and I was officially worried. "Guys I think there's something seriously wrong Mike and Jessica should've been back by now" I said really worried. Both Erica and Angela both looked really worried now. "She's right maybe I should call them and see if everything's alright" Angela said getting her cell phone out. Angela quickly dialed her number and waited for Jessica to pick up. "Well that's strange" Angela said when she closed her phone. "What is it" Eric asked curiously. "It says the number I've reached is out of service, but I don't see how it could be with the house only a few blocks away" she said strangely. "Why don't I go over and get them" I suggested. "Bella you don't have to that" Angela said skeptical. I shrugged and said "It's fine I just want to go over their and make sure they haven't fallen asleep or anything." "Here we'll go with you" Eric said getting up. I shook my head and said "No it's ok I don't mind going by myself." "Bella you shouldn't go by yourself especially at this time at night" Angela said worriedly. "What's the worst that's going to happen getting mugged and besides the house isn't too far away and I don't think Jessica and Mike would appreciate all of us walking in on them if you know what I mean." Then we all started laughing at the image. Eric nodded and said "Yea Angela Bella's right you really want to go over there and see Mike and Jessica doing it." Angela shook her head and said "Not really Eric, but Bella just be careful you never know what could happen." "I will don't worry I'll be back with Mike and Jessica in about 10 minutes at most." After I quickly grabbed my coat and started walking outside.

Normal POV

He was watching them in the forest right behind the house. Once he saw the brown hair leave the house to go get her other friends he knew he only had a short amount of time left. He had to quickly kill the two in the house in front of him and then after that he would go kill the brown hair girl then he will finally be able to find and kill his sister.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 4 and I hoped you all liked it. Sorry it's so short but it's all I could come up with for this chapter. Don't worry next chapter is going to be the best out of all of them. So you guys better be keeping in check with the story. So please review and tell me what you think of my story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

As soon as the brown hair girl left he quickly moved towards the house were the other two are. He didn't dare enter just yet he had to wait for the perfect timing. "So Eric what do you want to do until Bella and the others come back" the one girl asked the black hair boy. He shrugged and said "I don't know they shouldn't be too long right." "I guess hey you want to put a movie in to pass the time" the girl suggested. "Sure what movie though." "How about the wizard of oz you can't beat a classic" she said excitedly. "Sure that works" he said in a plain tone. "ok I'll be right back down the movie should be somewhere in the attic." "Ok I'll be here"

As soon as the girl went upstairs he knew he needs to act quickly to finish both of them. He slowly opened the door to make it more dramatic for his victim. "Hello anyone there" he heard the boy ask confusingly. He left the door open and hide behind it so it'll make it much more easier for him to kill his victim. He knew his victim could hear his footsteps with ease. "Hey is anyone in there" he heard his victim ask worriedly. He saw his victim entering the kitchen looking around. "Who let the door open" he asked confused. His victim shut the door, but when he shut the door he looked up and saw him standing there. Before his victim had time to react he took him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. He then threw his victim across the victim. "ANGELA HELP" he screamed in pain. His victim attempted to get up, but he kicked him hard in the stomach so couldn't move. "DON'T PLEASE" He begged, but it was useless. He then took his knife and put it through his head. He let out a quick gasp and then he was dead.

Angela's POV

As I was looking for the movie I heard Eric screaming downstairs. "ANGELA HELP." Then I heard "DON'T PLEASE." I immediately got up and started down the stairs. "ERIC WHAT'S WRONG" I asked worriedly as I went down the stairs. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed when I entered the kitchen and saw Eric laying there in a pool of blood. "ERIC WAKE UP" I screamed begingly. I couldn't control the tears coming from my eyes. When I backed up from Eric's body I hit something or someone behind me. I turned around and gasp in horror because behind me was a man wearing a Halloween mask and holding a butcher knife. I immediately started backing up and as I backed up as quickly as I could he would walk slowly towards me. When I hit the counter I found a knife right behind me and grabbed it. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed and then preceded to stabbed him. Before I could do anything he slapped me across the face with such force that I was knocked to the ground. When I lifted my head up I saw that I wasn't to far away from the phone. I tried crawling as fast as I could to get to the phone because I knew I didn't have the strength to move my legs. Right before I could reach the phone the man came in and held me by the neck. "NO LET ME GO" I screamed as much as I could. Then he took the knife and placed it on my throat. "NO PLEASE DON'T" I begged him cryingly. I took a big gasp as soon as he slide the knife across my throat. I was gasping for breathe for just a few minutes before I lost conscious.

Bella's POV

Man Jessica and Mike are going to pay for making me walk in the cold and especially at this time of night. I Only hope I won't walk in on them doing something I would be scarred for life. When I finally got to the house I saw how run down it truly was. The wood was falling apart and the roof looks like It could collapse at any given time. I wonder how Jessica or Mike could possibly do it at such a rundown old place. I decided to knock on the door just to be polite and hopefully not having to see them going at it. I bang real loud at first, but no one answered. I tried banging real harder trying to get their attention. When they didn't answer I decided to go in. "Jessica I'm coming in you guys better be decent" I said as I entered the house. Still no one had answered me I guess they must of fallen asleep. I decided to go upstairs and check on them and make sure everything is alright.

As I was walking up the stairs I noticed that part of the stairs was broken like someone had gone through it. I hope that Jessica or Mike didn't go through it or something. I just shook my head in disagreement after all it must have been here for years. When I made it to the top I was surprised that there wasn't too many rooms. The first few doors were all empty and the next one was the bathroom. There was only one door left which was right down the hall. I decided to knock first because I didn't want to walk in on them having sex. "JESSICA MIKE GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO BACK TO ANGELA'S" I screamed so they could hear me even if they were asleep. Still no answer so I finally decided to just go in and get them myself.

When I entered the bedroom I saw Jessica covered up fully with a blanket. I wonder where Mike is shouldn't he be with her. I went up to Jessica and started shacking her. "Jessica it's time to get up come on" I said finally irritated. When she didn't answer I pulled the blanket off of her and gasp in shock. "OH MY GOD" I screamed when I saw a huge hole in her throat. Her eyes were blank and there was no sign of life coming off of her. I started backing up sobbing uncontrobably. Then I hit something I turned around screaming thinking it was the murderer. I got tangled In a bunch of sheets. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed because as soon as I got free of the sheets I saw Mike hanging from a coat hanger with blood coming from his chest. I was balling for about a minute before I got my cell phone out. I hurried up and dialed 9-1-1. "Hell 9-1-1 what's your emergency." "I need help I found my friends dead in the old Lechner's house" I cried into the phone. "Ok please calm down tell me what happened." I cried even harder into the phone saying "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I JUST CAME HERE TO BRING THEM BACK TO MY FRIEND'S HOUSE AND THEN I FOUND THEM DEAD." "Ok please give me your name" "Isabella Swan" I answered trying to hold back the rest of my tears. "What's the address your at." "Hold on I'll check" I said calming down a little.

I quickly made my way down stairs and onto the front porch. "Yes it's um 383 Spring Ave" I said into the phone. All I heard was static coming from the phone. "HELLO" I screamed into the phone. Then before I knew someone had their hand over my mouth and started dragging me back In the house. "MMMMMMMMM" I tried screaming for help but it wouldn't work. I tried grabbing the door, but whoever had me was much stronger than I was. He dropped me onto the floor and then shut the door. I looked up and was shocked to realize that this is the same person who was staring at me earlier back at my place. He was also holding a bloody knife in his hand. He turned to me and started walking towards me. I quickly got up and started to run towards the backdoor, but before I could get far I felt him stabbed me in my back. I didn't fall to the floor I just kept trying to get to the door in the kitchen. Unfortunately he kept stabbing me repeatedly which made it hard to keep on walking. When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a pan from the counter and turned around and hit him with it. At first he acted like it didn't affect him, but when I hit him a second time he fell to the floor. After that I quickly moved to the door, but with my luck the door wouldn't open. "Come on open" I said beggingly. I turned around and saw him twitching his hand. Without thinking at all I quickly walked to a nearby closest hoping he wouldn't find me in there.

I quickly took out my cell phone hurrying up and texting Edward telling him that I need help, but when I tried to send it all it said was sorry the message failed to send because you are in a no signal area. "Fuck" I said under my breathe. I then saw that man slowly rising from the floor searching for me. I was trying so hard not to cry because I knew if I did then it would be all over for me. He was kicking things around and throwing things around. Then he turned towards the closest I was in. I held my breathe hoping that he wouldn't find me in here please don't find me. As he kept getting closer to the closest I kept backing away until I touched the wall. That's when he busted the closest door open and stood there staring at me. I immediately grabbed a box and threw it at him. It should be enough to distract him just for a minute. I got up and hurried out of the closet. I was almost to the front door when I felt a stabbed at my back. I immediately fell to the ground in pain and then he turned me over so I could face him. "AGGGGGGG" I screamed as he stabbed me a few more times on my stomach. Then he took me by the legs and started dragging me back into the kitchen. As soon as he brought me back into the kitchen he picked me up and set me on my feet, but he was holding me by my hair. He had me facing a mirror and that's when I realized what he was going to do. "NO PLEASE DON'T" I screamed. Then that's when it happened he pulled me back and then smashed my face into the mirror. After that he dropped me onto the floor. I found it very hard battling to keep consciousness I had to survive this for Edward and everyone else, but I don't know if I can. Edward I'm so sorry I tried to be strong and survive it for you I don't think I'll be able to fight this anymore.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter and hoped you all liked it. Don't worry Edward and his family will be back in the next chapter if not then the one after. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. Loomis's POV

I saw the Welcome to Forks sign just up ahead Finally I thought. When I started to enter the town I decided to stop and ask for directions to the police station. I quickly got out of my car and went into the first building I saw. When I entered I realized that I entered into a resturant. "Hello Sir table for one" a young waitress asked me. I shook my head and said "No thank you but I do need some directions would you mind telling me the quickest way to get to the police station." She looked skeptical of me, but she then said "Ok well continue going straight until you reach Maple Ave. then take a right down that street the station should be on your left." I sighed in relief and said "Thank you so much." I quickly handed her a $50 dollar bill for her help and I hurried back to my car.

I made my way through the streets as fast as I could going through every stupid red light in the process. When I finally made it to the police station I hurried up inside. Once I got inside I ran up to an officer at the front desk and said "Excuse me my name is Dr. Samuel Loomis I must speak with the Chief of Police immediately it's an emergency." The officer just shook his head at me and said "I'm sorry sir Chief Swan is very busy right now, I'll just redirect you to the lietuanent." "NO I need the Chief of police don't you understand people's lives are at stake there's a serial killer out there" I said to him with angry clear in my voice. He looked at me stunned and then he got up and said "Stay right here I'll be right back." After a couple of minutes I saw the cop come back out with another cop right behind him which I assume is the Chief of Police here. He came up to me and said "Hello I'm Chief Swan my partner here told me about you saying something about a serial killer coming this way." I sighed and said "Yes and I'm afraid that he is coming this way now or has already come and I need your help locating where Susan Cope is." He gave me a puzzling look and asked "Who is this murderer your talking about and what does Ms. Cope have anything to do with this." "His name is Michael Myers and Susan Cope is his-" but I was cut off before I could finish because the Chief's walkie talkie went off. "Hello Chief Swan here." "Chief Swan this is the 9-1-1 department we've just received a phone call from an Isabella Swan that two bodies have been discovered in the old Lechner's house." **DAMN IT **he's here already. I saw the chief stiffen up at the mention of Isabella Swan must be his daughter. The chief sighed and said "Ok I'll go check it out right now and send a couple of ambulances to 383 Spring Ave." He then looked up at me and said "Come on you can explain the rest of it on the way.

Charlie's POV

When we got into the cruiser I immediately started the questioning. "Dr. Loomis may you please explain to me what exactly is going on." The doctor pinched his nose and said "Michael Myers is nothing but a mere monster. Back in 1963 when he was only 6 years old he took a butcher knife and murdered his older sister Judith. I was in charge of his psychology treatment, but nothing I did ever worked he was nothing but an empty shell. Then back in 1978 he escaped from the sanituriam and went back to Haddonfield to kill his younger sister Laurie Strode." That's it that's where I heard the name of Michael Myers before. "Yea I remember I was 15 years old back in 78. It was all over the news about how he murdered over 16 people and there was only one survivor, but how does Ms. Cope relate to any of this" I asked him. He sighed and said "Ms. Cope is actually Laurie Strode." After he said that I was completely stunned. "I thought that she died years ago in a Mobile accident" I said to him confused. "She faked her death in order to hide from Michael she's been living under a new name for years. After he said that I was completely in shock. Ms. Cope was always a positive person she would be the last person I would ever guess that went through something so tramatic.

When we got to the old Lechner's house we got out of the cruiser and started to head inside. "Stay behind me" I warned Dr. Loomis before entering the house. When I opened the door I my eyes widened in horror when I saw my baby girl lying on the floor covered in blood shacking. "B-Bella" I asked with fear in my voice. I went up to her and saw that her face some very serious deep cuts and when I saw the rest of the body I was shocked to find many more cuts, but I think the one's on her body was made by being stabbed there was so much blood I couldn't see any part of her that wasn't covered in blood. I took a deep breathe and said "Bella come on stay with me now they'll be here soon." She started turning my way a little bite and said "H-Hur-r-ry U-p." Thankfully I heard the ambulance coming and Dr. Loomis shouting to come over here.

Dr. Loomis's POV

When we entered the house we found a girl covered in blood, but was miracoulasy still alive. She must be the Chief's daughter because he was calling out to here. When I heard the ambulance arriving I ran outside and screamed "OVER HERE THIS WAY." The ambulance saw me and prepared to stop. "HELP US PLEASE SOMEONE" I heard someone yell from a distance. I looked over and saw two little kids running towards me. "OVER HERE" I yelled at them. When they came over I said "Ok what happened what's wrong." One of the kids said "W-e s-aw a man in a mask attack out neighbor Ms. Cope." "Ok tell me where does she live at" I asked hurriedly. "Down the street, but we saw her running towards the high school." "Ok I want you guys to go wait by the ambulance and don't move ok" I told him as I started my way towards the school. I hope I can make it in time to stop Michael and tonight will be the night that I do it.

Ms. Cope's POV

"AGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed once again from the nightmares. I quickly looked over and saw it was about 11:25 at night. I sighed and quickly got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I opened the cabnient and took out my medication for nightmares. It's hard to believe it's been over 30 years since the Haddonfield Massacure occurred. It feels like it only happened yesterday. Thankfully my brother hasn't found me and I'm hoping to keep it that way. I then heard something downstairs fall to the ground. That's strange I thought I put everything away.

When I got downstairs I noticed that a plate had fallen to the ground. "What the hell" I said under my breathe. I picked it up and put it back into the cabniet. Then I noticed big footprints on my clean floors. There were huge like someone was wearing gloves. I gasped in horror when I realized who was in here with me. I quickly went into the living room and grabbed my gun from the lower cabniet. How the hell did he find me I thought as I went through the entire downstairs looking for him. When I didn't find him I sighed and starting to think that maybe I'm just paranoid about it. After all I've been living in fear of him for 30 years it's suppose to be expected that I would think he would be coming back. My thoughts were interrupted by a scratching noise from behind me. I looked behind me and my eyes widened in shock. After 30 years I finally meet him once again my brother Michael Myers. I stepped back and started shooting the gun through the window, but it had no affect. When the smoke cleared I could no longer see him through the window. I figured he would try through the door so I quickly locked the door and put a broom over the knob, but as soon as I did that Michael crashed through the door knocking me to the floor. I looked up and saw him standing above me about to attack me. Luckily I rolled out of the way as he was about to stabbed me. I quickly got up and ran out of the house into the freezing cold. There was only one place I could think of that I could finish Michael off once and far all without getting others killed and that is the High school.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. I apoligioze to the people who wanted to see Bella dead, but I didn't want to kill Bella off for a very good reason because I'm going to write a sequel to this story and I need her in it. I say there's about 3 or 4 more chapters left to this story. Also people take the poll on my profile because I'm not sure if I want to have that in my story or not. Please continue reading and reviewing my story. Reviews really brighten my day.


	8. Sry Author's Note Please Read IMPORTANT

**Author's Note**

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while it's because i've been a little bit busy, but also because of the lack of reviews. So here's the deal I won't put chapter 7 up until I get at least 3 reviews. I know it sounds ridculous, but getting some good reviews inspires me to get the chapters up sooner I know that sounds wierd, but that's just the way I am. So remember just 3 reviews is all I need to put chapter 7 up. I could probably get it posted either tomorow or the day after. Thanks everyone for understanding.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ms. Cope's POV

When I made it to the school I hurried an took out the spare keys to the building. Once inside i barracaed the door by putting a broom through the handles. I knew that probably won't be enough to stop him, but it should distract him even if it is just for a minute. This is it this is where Michael is going down i'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore. I ran through the halls and headed towards my office.

Once I got inside the office I lifted the trap door next to my desk and took the axe out of it. I only made this trap door as a precaution in case of Michael's return. I got out of the office and started walking the school halls as slowly as i could. All of a sudden i heard footsteps walking through the halls. They were coming closer towards me so I hide behind a wall and take him by surprise. When the footsteps were mere inches I jumped around and raised the axe, but I immediantley stopped when i saw the horror looked on Dr. Loomis's face. "Oh my god Dr. Loomis i'm so sorry i thought you were Michael" I said in apoligetically. "Don't worry about it can't say i blame you" he replied catching his breathe. "Laurie come on we have to get you out of here before Michael finds you and kills you like the other." "Others" I asked horrified. I felt tears in my eyes because once again i'm the reason that lives have been taken. Before we could say anything else we heard a loud crashing noise coming down the hall. We immediantley ran down the hall and saw Michael there standing right in front of us. He started walking down towards us. Dr. Loomis pulled out his gun and started to shoot, but unfortunatley it didn't seem to affect him."LAURIE GO NOW" Dr. Loomis yelled at me. I turnd around and started to run as fast as i could. When i turned around I saw Michael grabbing Dr. Loomis by the throat and crushing his throat instantly. When Michael dropped him he turned towards me and started walking my way. I quickly ran up the stairs until i got to the third floor.

Once I got to the third floor i quickly made my way to the Janitor's closest. There was always a thing of oxygen in there in case of an extreme emergency. I grabbed it out of the closest and made my way to the roof of the school. I only had one chance and i can't waste anytime. When I got to the roof I sat the oxygen tank down and started to work quickly because i knew it was only a matter of time before he came. All of a sudden I felt something hard strike me right across the face which made me fall right to the ground. I looked up and saw my brother standing right in front of me. He lifted his knife and was about to attack, luckily I was able to roll away just in time. Unfortunatley before I could get back on my feet Michael came over and took me by the neck and lifted me up.

Before I knew it Michael was dangling me over the roof of the high school. I looked down and realized that if he drops me from this heigh then there's no doubt that i will die. "M-Michael" I said as he held my throat even tighter. As soon as I said his name he turned his head sideways like he was watching me curiously. I took my hand and started to reach out to him. He then released one of his hands from my throat and started to do the exact same thing. I knew it would work everytime Michael was in danger of dying he would always pull that trick. All of a sudden bullets were being shot at. Michael turned around not before pulling me into a headlock and setting my feet back on the ground. The person shooting the bullets was Dr. Loomis. "Michael put her down now" he ordered Michael. Michael just stood there watching Dr. Loomis very carefully. "Michael this has nothing to do with her this is my fault I'm the one who gave up on you. Michael let her go" Dr. Loomis pleaded with Michael. Michael shockingly threw me to the side and started to run towards Dr. Loomis. I looked up and saw Michael and Dr. Loomis both struggling on the ground fighting the other off. I knew I only have one chance of getting rid of Michael and I couldn't waste even a second. I quickly went over the oxygen tank and quickly turned it on. I took out the lighter and studied it real fast this is it this is where it all ends.

"MICHAEL" I yelled at him. He dropped Dr. Loomis and turned towards me. "COME ON MICHAEL I'M READY" I yelled hoping to provoke him which fortunatley worked because now he was walking towards me. I turned towards Dr. Loomis and yelled "GET OUT OF HERE." I was surprised that he complied without argument. When Michael was close enough i lite the lighter and Yelled "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL." Then the explosion happened. I flew backwards and started falling to the front grounds of the school. When I landed all I could register was the incredible pain that came from my inflaming body. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to turn my head to the side a little bite. I saw Michael burning right next to me. I smiled because i'm finally sending Michael were he belongs which is in hell even if i have to join him there.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone liked it. I don't think this chapter came out really good so I might rewrite later on. Don't worry Edward and his family will be back next chapter I wanted this to be the last chapter with Michael in it. Next chapter will be the final chapter and then i'll be starting the sequel. So please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Epiloge Part 1

**Chapter 8**

Edward's POV

It was just about midnight when we finally made it back into Forks from our hunting trip. I decided to get a quick change of clothes and go over to Angela's and watch over Bella to make sure she was safe you never know what could happen with Bella. But just as I was about to leave I heard Emmett calling the family into the living room. "Emmett what is it" Carlisle asked him wary of what was going on. "Look at the television their are news reporters here in Forks" Emmett said pointing at the screen. "That's odd why would there be news reporters here in Forks" Carlisle wondered aloud. "Something big must've happen while we were away otherwise they wouldn't be here" Jasper answered as best as he could. While they were talking amongst themselves I couldn't help but worry what if something had happen to Bella while I was away. Then all of a sudden a male T.V. Reporter appeared on the screen and everyone in the room became quiet so they can watch to see what has happened.

T.V.

Reporter: For those of you just tuning in tragedy has struck in the small town of Forks, Washington. 2 bodies have been discovered dead and it's been recentley reported that 4 more have been found dead and that one is currentley in Critical condition. Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie are the ones who have been currently identified while the other 2 bodies are still being examined. Eighteen year old Isabella Swan who called the police after discovering two of the bodies was dicovered critically injured when she was found by her own father. She is now currently in Forks hospital in surgery our prays go out for her and her family. Cops are currentley searching for clues to who could've caused such a huge tragedy into one small community. We'll be keeping you updated as more reports come in.

T.V. Goes to commercial

Back to Edward's POV

If my heart was still beating it probably would've stopped right there and now. My Bella was attacked and I wasn't there to prevent it from happening. Before I knew it I was already running out the door and on my way to the hospital. This is all my fault I never should've have gone hunting I knew something bad was going to happen if I left her all alone. Who ever had done this to her is going to pay with their life.

Esme's POV

If I could faint I think I would've by now. My poor daughter was attacked and is fighting for her live. Edward suddenly ran past all of us and was already out the door. I didn't know what any of us would do if we lost Bella I just can't imagine how we would go on without her. Carlisle was the first one to speak "I think we should all go meet Edward at the hospital." Carlisle sounded unsure and his voice was shacky which really worried me because he everytime he spoke he spoke with confidence and reassurance. "Yea and then we can go and kill who ever hurt her" Emmett said angrily. "Look let's just worry about Bella right now" I said as best as I could.

Carlisle suggested that we take our cars so we can give Edward a head start. "Esme are you alright" Carlisle asked me noticing my distress. I shook my head and said "No i'm not what if Bella doesn't make." He held my hand while he drove and said "It's going to be ok I promise we'll figure this out."

When we got to the hospital we found Edward arguing with a nurse. "I'm sorry sir she's still in surgery we'll inform you as soon as she's out of surgery." "No i want information Now" he said with a commanding voice. Carlisle went up to them and said "Nurse i'm sorry for my son't rude behavior it's just that Bella means a lot to our family." The nurse nodded and said that it was alright. Carlisle turned to Edward and said "Go sit right over there i'll be right there." Edward just turned away and did what he was told. That poor boy if he would've cried right there and now if he could. Carlisle came over to me and asked "Where are the others." I sighed and said "Before we left Alice said they'll join us here in a little they figured Edward needs a little space." Carlisle nodded and said "Yea he does look i'm going go talk to him why don't you go sit and wait." I sighed and said "Ok good luck."

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle whatever your going to say to me isn't going to make me feel any better" Edward said as soon as I sat down. I sighed and said "Edward I know it's hard, but I promise you Bella's going to be fine." He turned to me and said "How do you know that Carlisle none of us know the extent of her injuries and you know if she ends up dieing then i'm going to the Volturi and there's going to be nothing you or anyone else can do about it." I sighed knowing that it basically impossible to calm him down. I only hope that Bella will be able to pull through.

Edward's POV

It was 1:30 in the morning and Bella still hasn't come out of surgery. The rest of the family came back and were sitting with me in the waiting room. Alice kept blaming herself for not seeing what had happened and Jasper was trying to reason with her. To my surprise Rosalie actually seems to care about Bella now and hoped she was going to be alright. Emmett wanted to go out and fine who did this to her and murder them and believe me i wanted the same thing, but Bella was my first pirority right now. Charlie unfortunatley couldn't be here because of the situation, but i'm glad he gave the doctors permission to let us see Bella after her surgery if we can.

Then all of a sudden a middle aged doctor that I didn't know was coming towards us. This had to be the man who had operated on Bella. As soon as we saw him walking towards us we immediantley got up. "Dr. Richardson how's Bella doing" Carlisle asked being the first of us to speak. Dr. Richardson sighed and said "The girl had stabbed wounds up and down her body some more open than others, her face looked like it was smashed into a mirror and not to mention a broken leg I say she's very lucky to be alive." As he was talking I could see in his mind of what Bella looked like during surgery and it caused my dead heart to break more. I couldn't even reqonize her because of how much blood she was covered in. "Can we go see her" I asked, but it sounded like it was more than a demand than anything. He nodded his head and said "I can let you go see her, but it can only be for a few minutes." "That'll be fine" Carlisle said before I could say anything. "Edward calm down" Jasper said low so no human could hear us.

When Dr. Richardson lead us to Bella's room and I was pretty nervous I wasn't sure what I would expect. My family decided it would be better if I was the one to open the door. I took a deep breathe and opened the door and walked right in with my family right behind me. When I saw her I swear to god my dead heart would've broke into a thousand pieces. "Oh my god" Esme cried out when she saw Bella. My poor sweet Bella she had several stiches across her face, and her right arm is completley bandaged, I could see the brace that they put over her broken leg, but what pained me to see was seening her have a breathing tube down her throat. Then a nurse came in and said "I'm sorry but i'm afraid your going to have to leave now." I was about to protest, but Carlisle pushed me out and said "Ok thank you very much."

Once my family lead me outside I turned around and said "What the hell did you do that for Bella needs me" I said almost shouting. "Edward you need to calm down" Jasper said irritated. I laughed hysterically and said "Calm how can I be calm with Bella in the hospital I'm going to go and kill her attacker." "Edward how are you going to do that we don't even know who attacked her" Alice said worriedly. "Edward killing Bella's attacker won't help her all you can do is be there for her as she recovers" Carlisle explained to me. I sighed knowing he was right the only thing I could do for Bella right now is comfort her and help her recover from this horrible ordeal. I looked up and saw my family expressing their concerns over Bella. I sighed and said "I'm going back to the hospital I can't leave her alone there she needs me." Carlisle gave me a soft smile and said "Of coarse Edward we'll be back early in the morning. I was thankful that they understood that I needed to be alone with Bella. I gave them each a hug and then went back to the hospital to be with my Bella and this time I will never let her out of my sight again.

Author's Note

Well there's part 1 of the Epiloge and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Sorry this took so long to get up but i've been really busy, but i'll try to update sooner promise. Part 1 mostly dealt with how Edward dealt with what happened to Bella. Part 2 is going to be kinda sad depending on how you look at it. Part 2 will be the last chapter of this story and then it's on to the sequel. The Sequel is going to deal with Bella just to heal from the trama and Michael's retun, but that's all the spoilers i'm going to give you guys. I also want your guys opinion on something. I was thinking about doing like a rewrite of this, but only diffrent. It will be like the sequel to this one except Michael attacks Bella during New moon and her injuries are going to be a little worse than they were in this one. Like I was thinking that maybe the story will start from Edward's POV along with some of his family with them feeling responsible about what happened to Bella especially Edward and Jasper. Then it could go on to Bella with her having to heal from the Trama. Basically it'll be like the sequel to this story, but i just alternated the time of the plot. So after i'm done writing the sequel i would love to write the alternative one for you guys. So please review and tell me what you think Reviews make me a happy and inspire me to update faster.


	11. Epiloge Part 2

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

I didn't know where I was, but wherever I wasn't in so much pain, but I could still feel it. There was nothing but blackness surrounding me, but somewhere I saw a little bite of light. If I was dead then why do I still feel pain I don't understand I thought when you die you wouldn't feel anyting at all. "Bella" I heard a sweeet velvet voice call to me and it was worried. "Bella please wake up" the voice said again this time the voice sounded like it could cry if it could. That's when I relized who was calling out to me it was Edward. Then before I could register anything else the light was suddenly growing brighter and brighter and before I knew it I opened my eyes.

When I first opened my eyes my sight was a bite blurry, but after a few minutes it finally became clear. "Bella" I heard Edward's voice coming from somewhere nearby. I turned my head carefully to my side even though it hurt. When I saw Edward's face my heart fell into a million pieces. He's face was full of pain and worry I hated to see him like that. "E-Edward" I said, but it was so difficult to speak even breathing took some energy. "Shhh be careful love they just took the breathing tube out of your mouth your throat is going to be sore for a while." Then suddenly the memories came pouring back into my head and the tears came rolling down my face. Edward wiped the tears from my face and kept repeating that everything's going to be ok.

After I was done sobbing I looked to Edward and asked "Edward how bad am I." He looked hesistant to tell me like he was afraid of my reaction. I squeezed his hand and said "Please Edward I have to know please tell me." He sighed and said "Bella I think you should let Carlisle be the one to tell you he'll explain it better than I can." I sighed and said "Fine, but please tell me what happened to the person who attacked me." Edward growled angrily and said "You don't have to worry about him anymore." "Edward you didn't" I started to say, but couldn't finish the sentence. Edward shook his head and said "I didn't kill him Bella apparently he was burned to death by Ms. Cope." What Ms. Cope what did she have to do with anything. I was about to speak, but Edward beat me to it. "I don't know all the details, but I heard yesterday that Ms. Cope is the sister of the man who attacked you and apparentley she was who he was after." "What happened to Ms. Cope though" I asked slightley afraid. His eyes looked said and then he said "She's dead Bella they found her body burning next to his." Tears then came pouring out of my eyes and when i put my hands to my face I felt pain. "Ow Edward why does my face hurt." "Bella I told you I think Carlisle should tell you if I told you it would make sound worse than it already is." How bad was I. "Bella please go back to sleep I can tell that your tired and you need to save your strength. I nodded in agreement I was still very tired . "Please don't leave Edward stay here with me" I asked beggingly. He smiled softly and said "You never need to ask i'll always be here with you." Then he started to hum my lullaby and I immediantley fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Edward next to me smiling. I smiled back as best as I could. My whole body was sore and that confused me it didn't hurt so much last night. "Edward why is my body hurting it didn't hurt this much last night." He stroked my cheek and said "They gave you some medicine after your surgery to numb the pain after you feel back asleep last night they gave you a little bite more, but it looks like it wore off." All of a sudden my right leg was gettig itchy I used my left hand which was much stronger than my right one to itch it. When I lifted my blanket I gasped in shocked to see my leg in a cast. Then all of a sudden I heard the door opening I looked up and all the Cullen family giving me worried looks. "Oh Bella i'm so sorry I didn't see this coming" Alice said guilty over my bed. I sighed and said "It's not your fault Alice" I said. I could feel the tension in the room no one knew exactly what to say. I still felt extremley weak I couldn't even sit up on my bed even speaking took a lot of my energy. "Carlisle what exactly is wrong with me" I asked I just had to know what had happened to me. Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed with sadness in his eyes. He sighed and said "Well Bella I should probably start off by saying that your going to make a tremendous recovery, but with the extent of your injuries it's going to take a while." I was about to say something, but Carlisle just continued "you have some sever stabbed wounds all throughout your body you also seemed to have a broken right leg,and your face also has some severe cuts has well. My face why would my face has stabbed wounds. That's when it hit me the memory of the man taking me and smashing my face in the mirror. "C-Carlisle how bad is it" I asked worriedly. He sighed and said "Well some of the cuts on your face were open wounds just like the rest of the stabbed wounds, and just like the others they had to be stiched up." "S-Stiched up" I repeated cryingly Edward squeezed my hand a little. Carlisle just nodded and didn't say anything else. I quickly turned to Edward which really hurt my head. "Becareful Love" he said sadly. "Edward give me a mirror I got to see my face" I said to him in a panic. He sighed and said "Bella I don't think that's a good idea." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Please Edward I got to see" I said cryingly. Edward sighed and looked over to Alice. I saw her giving him a small Mirror from her bag. He sighed and said "Bella are you sure you want to see." "Yea I do" I said. He closed his eyes and put the mirror in front of my face. "Oh my god" I cried out. I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. One of the stiches was going from the top of my forehead diagnol to the opposite end of it. The others were mostly around my mouth no wonder it hurt to talk. I bursted out into tears which lead to Edward getting in bed with me and holding me as I cried. I didn't know how long I cried for, but before I knew it darkness took over.

When I woke up It was darker than it was earlier. Edward was still lying in the bed with me playing with my hair. "Edward i'm so sorry for everything that's happen I didn't mean to worry you." Edward surprised me by growling and then he said "Isabella don't you dare go blaming yourself none of this is your fault if it's anyone's fault it's mine I never should have left you all alone." "Edward it's not your fault you didn't know that this was going to happen." He snickered and said "It is I knew something would happen if I left you alone for a weekend, but I just ignore that feeling I had." I sighed and said "Edward can we talk about this later I really want to go back to sleep." He smiled and said "Can you wait for at least 10 minutes your father wants to come see you." "Of coarse go get him" I said happily. Edward smiled and left the room.

I saw my dad walking into my room with a nervous expression on his face. "Hey Bells" he said looking down at the floor. "Hey dad" I said with a smile. It was quiet in the room neither of us knew what to say to each ohter. I knew it was very difficult for him after all he's the one who found me all broken and bleeding. "Bella your mom and Phil are on there way." I mentally groaned and said "You do realize that they might never leave." He silentley chuckled at my attempt at humor. "Dad do you know the name of the guy who attacked me" I asked him suddenley. Charlie looked up in surprise and said "Are you sure you would like to know." I nodded and the best I could and said "I think it would be best if I knew Dad." He nodded and said "He's name is Michael Myers he was a only 6 years old when he murdered he's older sister. Then apparentley in 1978 he went on a murder spree in Haddonfield, Illinois after his younger sister Laurie Strode who we just figured out is his younger sister who's been in hiding all these years." As he was telling me the story I couldn't help, but cry some more. "Oh god Bella i'm sorry did I make you upset" Charlie asked sounded nervous. I smiled as I cried "N-No it's not you, but thank you for telling me." He smiled and then he left he probably couldn't handle seeing me like this not that I could blame. Edward then came back in and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Bella everything's going to be ok I promise" he sounded like he could cry if he could. "I-I H-Hope so E-dward" I said crying as he held my hand. Edward sighed and said "Bella I promise you i'll never let anyone hurt you again." In my crying I couldn't help, but smile a little because I knew he was right after this incident he would never let me out of his sight. I realized that recovery from this emotionally would take a while, but as long as I have Edward with me then everything will be alright.

Author's Note

Well there's the final chapter to this Story. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this story. I would like to thank every reviewer and reader who liked this story and came back to read it. I'm going to start the sequel here very shortly so keep a heads up. I also want you guys to read another story I posted. It's called RZ'S halloween alternative Story. It's about what happened if Michael never snapped on halloween and was able to live with his family, but there is another killer who is after Laurie, but in my story she'll be referred to as Angel since it's her real name in Rob zombie's remake. So please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys sorry i haven't post the sequel yet my internet's been off for a while. I've taken the time and thought about it I think i might correlate the events of the sequel in the rewrite of this story. The only diffrenece in the rewrite is that it takes place in New Moon while Edward was gone. It will start off after Michael attacks Bella, but in the story Bella has constant Flashbacks and Nightmares about it so you'll defintley will know How bad Michael affected her. It will also deal with Edward's and Jasper's guilt trip as both of them believe it's their fault to what happened to her. And don't worry you guys will still have a Michael vs. Cullen showdown in it. Please tell me what you think of me correlating the sequel into my rewrite i think it might be better, but i don't know please give me your suggestions.


End file.
